indie_game_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
Gip
Gip is the main character of Emblem, and a playable character in Indie Game Battle. Profile Appearance Abilities Gameplay Moveset Grounded Attacks * Jab (1st hit): '''Gip creates a spark in front of him. Recoil pushes him backwards. * '''Forward tilt: '''Gip does a roundhouse kick. * '''Up tilt: '''Gip swipes a psychic orb in an arc above him. * '''Down tilt: '''Gip blasts the ground with 2 psychic explosions. * '''Forward smash: '''Gip unleashes a powerful psychic punch. * '''Up smash: '''Gip unleashes powerful energy explosion above him. * '''Down smash: Gip unleashes energy blasts in front of and behind himself. Aerials * Neutral air: Gip creates a energy explosion around him. Pushes him up a bit. Can also reflect projectiles. * Forward air: '''Gip unleashes three fire explosions in front of him. * '''Back air: '''Gip throws a magical orb behind him, and returns it back to his hand. * '''Up air: Gip does a psychic headbutt. * Down air: Gip does a delayed psychic backflip kick downwards. Specials * Neutral Special: '''Gip creates a black hole that absorbs projectiles. Can absorb and hold a maximum of 3 projectiles at a time. The projectiles can be fired off later in the order they were absorbed. There is also a hitbox close to Gip that causes Darkness on opponents while the black hole is visible, and he will fall much slower while using the move. Gip can also roll out of the move. * '''Neutral Special (alt): If the player presses up or downwards while holding up the black hole from normal neutral special, Gip will use a different move. This move lets Gip move and place a psychic marker/effect as long as the special attack button is held down. Pressing the standard attack button while doing this will detonate the marker. The longer the player holds the button and/or moves the marker, the stronger the explosion will be once detonated. Can be charged for up to 4 seconds, and has 4 different power levels. * Side Special: '''Gip throws an energy orb that latches onto what it hits. He can then detonate it later, with the ability to charge up the power of the explosion. * '''Up Special: Gip unleashes a giant lightning bolt above himself. If done in the air, he fires downward and ascends from it. The aerial version counts as a meteor. High range on both versions, but it is slow and not very powerful. * Down Special: '''Gip charges a shockwave attack. Has 3 power levels. * '''Down Special (alt): While charging the shockwave attack in normal down special, the player can press either up or downwards to heal HP and %, or PP. Up means HP and damage % (at the cost of using PP), while down means restoring a bit of PP. If the player tries to hold upward without enough PP, it will result in restoring PP instead. * '''Super Attack: '''Gip sucks in opponents in a field around him, doing tons of damage. After a bit, he unleashes a powerful shockwave. Trivia * Gip received a massive update in patch 1.75 to fit more canonically with his traits in Emblem. This includes size increase to match his intended age (16-17), visual changes to his psychic attacks, slight moveset changes, weight increase, and a health buff. Gallery Category:Emblem Category:1st Party Characters Category:Playable Characters